


The Anniversary

by J_Flattermann



Series: Bridges [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennyson and Quinlan having a rendezvous on yet a different bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

"The Anniversary"  
Pairing: Dennyson/Quinlan  
Genre: Slash implied  
Rating: PG

I couldn't say how often I had checked my watch between arriving here and now!  
Here I was, standing on this stupid bridge, cramped in, wedged between all these people and Denny ...

Denny, whose idea this had been in the first place, was - god only knew - where.

Of course I was exaggerating. I knew perfectly well where he was.

As I mentioned, it all had been Dennyson's idea. He was the one who fancied things as these.  
"Let's celebrate! It's one year since and I found this ... Have a look." He had said and unfolded a copied paper which he had pulled out of his pant's pocket.

Flattening it out on the table he shoved it under my nose. It was an article from one of his monthly magazines. All this in front of our coworkers during lunch break in the canteen.  
I struggled to swallowing the sigh that was preceding against my ribs, knowing that this was leading to another storm of gossip at the office.

The article announced 'this', and 'this' was - and a great coincidence it was too - that on our anniversary a famous steam train would pass our town, quite nearby actually, for the tracks ran only a few yards away from our office building.

"I know it is not our bridge," Denny had said this time in a lowered voice like conspirator winking at me, "but it's a bridge after all. And - we can go from here. It's not that far."

 

Three days later he entered my office with a sunken face, sighed deeply twice before letting himself fall into my visitors chair.  
"I have been booked for a customers visit that day. Honestly, I fought like a lion, but my customer wouldn't hear of it. Well, it is a strategic important time." He had confessed and at the same time made excuses. However, I knew, for me it was just the same, the customer had always priority!

"But I promise to be there!" Denny had proclaimed and on the day on his way out had mouthed 'On the bridge' whilst tapping his watch.

 

Now I was standing here ALONE, just like an idiot.

I was torn out of my musings by the growing excitement in the crowd surrounding me and on impulse like them I pushed forward towards the railing staring out at the horizon where a black cloud announced the progress of the train heading towards us.

I almost jumped when suddenly an arm wound itself around my waisted and someone pressed his body close to mine. But then there was Denny's voice in my ear asking "am I too late?"  
He was wheezing. His chest heaving.  
I halfway turn around as he still held me whilst gasping for air. He must have ran all the way.

The bridge we were standing on was pedestrian crossing only. Therefore he had to park his car further away. Thinking of it I asked "where have you parked the car?" "At the office. I thought I might not find a space and I reckon I wasn't wrong either."  
"Did you ran all the way from the office?" " Almost." He replied with a sheepish grin on his face. "I thought I'd never make it in time otherwise. Damn that traffic. Halfway I really panicked, thought I'd never make it back. Fucking roadworks all the way."

My own old bug was in the garage for repairs and the due inspection. It wouldn't be ready within a week.

Denny looked around at that bunch of people closest to us who were all pushing, pressing themselves forward in hope to get a better glimpse of what was to come. Nobody noticed us and so I found my jaw in his hand and my head turned towards him and his lips met mine. Even though I knew nobody took heed I still blushed and whispered "Denny, no, the people." He just shrugged and kissed me again. "So what! " he said, "nobody is interested in two blokes kissing. Not with the train soon to be in sight.

This second kiss was just finished when the crowd around us started to yell their 'Oh' and I grew crimson in the face only to find that the 'ohs' were meant for a tiny dot covered in a cloud of smoke and steam that now rapidly grew in size.  
I too now tried to get a closer look taking Denny with me by holding on to his arm around my waist. I could feel the heat of his body and when I tried to turn my head towards him I fled his cheek on mine as he stretched his neck. Like all of us he stared at the dot covered in steam and then his left arm went past my left cheek and he said into my right ear "Here she comes!"

The excitement he felt at seeing the approaching train was contagious and I too grew eager to see what the train would be looking like.

 

Ten minutes later we all were engulfed in smoke and steam, with eyes burning and lungs choking. Struggling to breathe I felt my wrist grabbed and my arm pulled, so I gave in and picking up speed ran.  
Running, coughing and laughing at the same time Denny and I made our exit from the bridge stopping only after we had reach the zone of cleaner air.

Now steam trains were Denny's passion but still I was somewhat saddened that from all this smoke and steam I hadn't seen a bit of the damn train. "Not damn train, it's a glorious famous machine." Denny corrected me as I was airing my frustration.

On our way we were still laughing especially as I was mocking the 'great expert in steam trains'. "You should have known what would happen with a steam train passing underneath that fucking bridge! It's called a steam train for a reason, you know." I said grinning.  
He took my making fun of his hobby with a light heart, knowing that I was just pulling his leg. In earnest I thought it had been a nice idea to celebrate our chance meeting a year earlier.

On our way back to the office to collect the car we walked hand in hand. As we got into the car Denny asked me if I would like to go eating out. I crunched inwardly but tried hard not to show it for I too had made plans.  
Therefore I replied "I've been in this clothes all day and with that bath in smoke out there, I fear I am smelling like one of these smoked sausages. Would you mind much if we'd go home first? I could take a shower and change." He nodded, "not such a bad idea. Actually I feel the same. So home it is!"  
I offered him a big smile, for now we were fixed for hitting my plan.

So when arrived back home I made sure that it was he to unlock the door to our flat.  
His eyes almost popped out of his head and I just so managed to shut the front door when I was grabbed and pressed against it to be fervently kissed.  
"When in all. The world did you manage to arrange all this?" He asked but we were interrupted by the doorbell.  
I responded knowing that this was the next part of my surprise and soon waiters of Denny's favourite restaurant in town were swarming into our flat.  
"How long do you need to prepare?" I asked and we got a fifteen minutes timeline which suited us fine to get showered and dressed in fresh garments.  
Quarter of an hour later we were waited at hand and foot and after the last course had been served the waiters left as quietly as if they never had been there.

During our journey home in the car I had pretended to check my emails but rather had texted the restaurant and given them the OK to head for our home.  
I also had arrange for a fireworks display and as we were dining on our balcony which overlooked the river and our bridge a display read "Q ♥ D".

I saw tears shimmering in Denny's eyes as he pulled me up so that we could get a better view of the spectacle. He pulled me tight and showered me with kisses. "This is exactly why I love you so much." He declared and I halfway turn in his embrace. "Happy Anniversary, darling!" I said and kissed him deep.


End file.
